We will meet again, Jason
by Fawkespryde
Summary: "So tell me Jason, do you usually get drunk and hit on other guys while your boyfriend is around?" One Shot Vaas/Jason from Far Cry 3. This is the result of drinking sake and watching a friend play Far Cry.


**We will meet again, Jason**

**Rating:_ T_**

**Pairing: _Vaas X Jason_**

**Fandom: _Far Cry 3_**

My fist slammed the shot glass down after I downed its contents in one gulp. The liquid burned my throat going down but left a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. A nod at the bartender and I found my glass filled again with the alcohol. My older brother Grant was sitting in the seat to the right of me; he was fidgeting with his phone and trying to drink at the same time. This proved to be an impossible task, especially in his intoxicated state. He only ended up spilling his shot all over himself, to the amusement of his girlfriend. I shook my head at how sloppy he was tonight. It was hard to believe we were even related. Then again, I had been downing shot for about an hour now so I probably didn't look any better than him at the moment.

After emptying my glass again, I tapped the table to get the bartenders attention. The short Hispanic man who had been serving my friends drinks was currently laughing at a stupid joke that my other brother Riley had made. He was slurring his words on purpose and making fun of the bartender's Hispanic accent. It was all in good fun though as his drunken pronunciations only brought a smile to his face. I leaned back in my seat grinning stupidly at both of my brother's antics. Man, was this ever a fun evening. Too bad I probably won't remember it in the morning. My vision was slightly hazy and all the lights had a slight halo like glow around it. Wait, maybe I will remember. Reaching into my cargo pants, I searched around each pocket until I produced my phone. It still had 3 quarters of battery power left so I wouldn't have to worry about it dying in the next five minutes.

While getting my phone into record mode, I didn't notice that the seat beside me was now occupied. I did, however heard the new patron clear his throat to get the bartenders attention. The short, Hispanic man serving drinks turned to take the persons order only to pause in his movement. The grin slipped off his face and his eyes went wide for a moment. It was as though he had just seen the devil himself. I had never seen someone with such a horrified look on their face. Through my drunken haze, I could feel the tension in the room grow. My friends were chatting animatedly beside me and didn't seem to notice that there drinks weren't getting filled anymore. The bartender glanced at me with a look that I couldn't place, before he cleared his throat nervously and stepped away from the counter. He made a 'not so subtle' escape to the back room leaving me to ponder what was going on.

I glanced at the newcomer with interest. The bartender didn't even offer him a drink or anything. That was just messed up. I was about to offer my condolences when I got a good look at the man. Now sitting to the left of me was a tall, well build man with a Mohawk. He was wearing a faded, red tank top and army looking camouflage pants. There was a long jagged scar leading up from his right eyebrow that led up his forehead that reminded me of some battle wound you would see old veterans with. The most striking feature however was his eyes. They looked like a hawks, dark brown with speckles of gold. They shone with an intense emotion that could draw one in and not let go. I had never seen anyone like this before and I almost forgot to let out the breath I was holding. This helped me realise that I had been staring for almost a minute though. This didn't seem to bother the mysterious man though; in fact he looked amused at my reaction.

"See something you like?" His lips curved ever so slightly at the flustered expression that I gave in return.

"Sorry, I'm a little drunk, I didn't mean to stare" I muttered, suddenly finding the wall to be the most interesting thing the room. My answer was met with a smirk and a chuckle. The man spun around in his chair so he was facing away from the bar. He then rested his elbows on the surface as though it were a couch and leaned his head back as if he were in the most comfortable position ever.

"Not a problem, names Vaas by the way."

I rested my chin on one hand while I used the other to tap my shot glass absentmindedly on the table. The bartender had left the room to my dismay and I didn't see him coming back any soon. This was a shame as my glass was empty and I needed a refill.

"I'm Jason.''

The scarred man noticed my actions and glanced back at where the bartender had disappeared to. He stood up suddenly and leaned over the bar as if searching for something. This drew my attention and I watched in interest as he pulled out a bottle from behind the table. After acquiring what he was looking for, Vaas sat back down beside me grinning from ear to ear. He had stolen a bottle of vodka and looked in amusement at my expression. I shook my head in disapproval but didn't argue when the man topped my glass again with the liquor. He tapped his bottle lightly against my glass in the form of a mock toast and I downed the contents in one go.

"Hey man. You're lucky the bartender isn't here otherwise you wouldn't have gotten away with that."

Riley called out from the other end of the bar. He was cradling a beer in his hands as he slowly made his way over to us. Once he got beside Vaas, he drunkenly gave him once over and gave me a mock salute.

"Who's your new friend?"

It wasn't an intimidating query in the least but the man in question still narrowed his eyes anyways. He glared in hostility at Riley and I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease the tension. My brother never knew when to draw the line especially when he was hammered. Not wanting a fight to break out, I intercepted his question and gave him the sternest look I could muster. This was a tough task seeing as I felt a fit of laughter bubble up inside of me.

"Riley, can you possibly be anymore drunk? Go sit down" I stated half-jokingly and half serious. Luckily He took it as an 'I was in a bitch mood right now' and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever man, I was just wondering." He muttered, making his way back to his seat, only stopping occasionally to take a swig of his beer.

"Idiota"

I heard Vaas whisper under his breath before taking a mouthful from the bottle in his hand. He was glaring daggers across the bar at Riley, who had just sat back down. While he was distracted, I took to staring at the man's features. His body was well-built, not heavy like a body builder, but in a way that took years of staying fit. With tanned skin and his noticeable accent, it was obvious that he had either been born on this island or had lived here for a long time. Vaas had dark circles under his eyes that only seemed to accentuate his hawk-like orbs that seemed to miss nothing. They were unlike anything I had ever seen, pretty even.

Those eyes were soon on me, giving me a questioning look as if to ask me 'why I was so quiet'. Had I been sober I would have just shrugged and ignored the look he was giving me. But seeing as how I was half in the bag, I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"You have very nice eyes."

This gained me a bemused expression from him and he placed the bottle he was holding back on the table so he could lean closer to me.

"Is that so?" Vaas swiped his tongue over his lips, wetting them before continuing. "Do you usually get drunk and hit on guys with your 'boyfriend_'_ around?"

I heard the emphasis that he put on the word boyfriend and I almost smirked in response. So that's why he was so angry when Riley came over. It wasn't the first time someone had mistakenly thought my brother was overprotective because we were dating. I couldn't keep the laughter from bursting from my lips.

"well, that was my brother you were glaring at earlier so I'm going to say 'no'."

Suddenly Vaas seemed happy, almost too happy at this fact and leaned even closer to me. I could now feel his hot breath on my face as his eyes wandered across my body. He had a hungry look in his eyes. Almost as if he had been on a strict vegetarian diet for months and I was a juicy steak. My face grew hot at his intense stare and I wanted to...I couldn't finish that thought. For once I had no idea what I wanted.

Vaas seemed disappointed in my lack of movement and clicked his tongue in slight irritation. His bandaged hand ran through my hair before resting at the back of my scalp. He pulled my head closer so that our mouth could meet in a bruising kiss. I was no virgin by any means; I had kissed plenty of women in my time, but never had any of my kisses been as domineering and rough as this one. He tasted of smoke and exotic spices, a mixture that just fit him perfectly.

My head felt dizzy from his overpowering essence and my knees felt weak. Whether it was from the kiss or the liquor didn't matter as I reached up to grab a handful of Vaas' shirt. The fabric felt rough in my hand as I pulled the man closer. Why couldn't I seem to pull away from this intoxicating man? His whole being just screamed chaos. The way he moved and acted was like a tiger stalking its prey. His words dripped like sweet poison, tempting to taste but deadly. He had an air or arrogance about him that just felt so right and drawing. I had only just met him and yet my libido spiked like animal in heat. This man was going to be the death of me, I could feel it.

After what felt like forever, we broke apart, gasping for breath. His eyes never leaving mine for a moment as I gulped greedily for air. Vaas grinned at me roguishly, standing up from the bar suddenly. My hand slid down his chest as he pulled away. I was confused by his actions but before I could ask what he was doing, I felt a bandaged finger rest on my lips. Once again, I felt myself drawn into his hawkish eyes. Those yellow orbs of his holding me hostage as his body parted from mine.

"We'll see each other again, Jason. Trust me."

His hand cupped my cheek momentarily before pulling away, leaving me with a tingling feeling in my stomach.

I watched as the man named Vaas walked out of the bar and just as quickly as he arrived he was gone. Would we meet again? For some reason I felt that, yes, we would. After all, a man like him doesn't simply just come and go. Chaos did not just simply give you a taste and leave you hanging. My pulse sped up again as I found myself looking forward to our next encounter.

**Before you guys wonder, yes, i did mess up the storyline. I didn't play far cry 3 yet when i wrote this and only based it off of my friends words. You should have seem her fangasm when she first read this. I just got to the fight scene with Vaas and i got to say...I'm not impressed. But I don't think you guys want to hear me rant about what I love/hate about far cry 3. So I shall just tip my imaginary hat at you and bid you farewell. Perhaps, if you are not in a hurry that is, you could leave me a review? That would be splendid :) Have a foxy day**


End file.
